Release
by AutumnScales
Summary: Michonne's fingers aren't doing the job anymore, and she needs a real release. She wants Rick, and she's been waiting for far too long. So, Michonne comes up with a little plan to grab his attention and, hopefully, the python in his pants. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Michonne was tired of skirting around the attraction she felt for Rick. It was there the first day she met him, and the more she was around, the stronger it got. Seeing him lead their group, killing walkers, and protecting his family always made her want him. Even the little things Rick did turned her on. His bowlegged walk, the way he aimed his gun, the way he stared at her without saying anything, his deep voice combined with that southern accent. Everything. Needless to say, he drove her crazy. Michonne wasn't sure if Rick felt the same or not, but she wasn't interested in waiting to find out. She was sexually frustrated, and her fingers weren't enough anymore. She needed actual release.

After a lackluster, self-inflicted orgasm, she decided that it was time to get Rick to take action. Michonne knew that Rick would probably never make the first move, so she would need to put the wheels in motion with the art of subtle seduction. She didn't want to be too obvious, but she needed to do something. Anything to make him stare a little bit longer, anything to make those sexual thoughts not so easily dismissible.

Michonne was in the kitchen waiting nervously for Rick to get home. He was due to return from a short run that night, and Michonne figured it would be the perfect time to execute her little plan. She wanted to start off with something simple, so she cooked one of his favorite dinners. He didn't have a woman in his life to make him homemade meals anymore (well, Carol, but she knew there was nothing romantic there), and she wanted him to be able to relax and fill his stomach. People always said the way to a man's heart was through his stomach. She was mostly going for his dick, but she figured food would probably have a similar effect.

She didn't know exactly how this plan of hers would work out since she was going to go with the flow and do whatever felt right. She definitely felt the butterflies, something that she hadn't felt in a long time. It was nerve-wracking, but she was excited. Michonne didn't think it would take too long for Rick to give in; she knew Rick hadn't had sex since before his wife died thanks to the gossip the girls sometimes shared. She thought about Jessie briefly, but then dismissed her. She saw them kiss once, but Rick never stayed with her for too long, and he didn't seem like the kind of guy to sleep with a woman and leave her right after. It didn't matter anyway; Jessie was dead. Michonne felt a little guilty about the harsh thought, but there was always something about Jessie that didn't appeal to her.

The sound of the door knob broke Michonne from her musings, and she turned towards the stove, and turned off the low flame. She grabbed a plate and put a heaping amount of pasta on it, making sure it didn't look messy. She smiled at herself for acting so silly, but she was eager to see him and start this thing.

Rick walked through the door, thankful that the run was over and that he was finally home. It was really late, but he could smell food in the air and his stomach growled. Rick had been so busy that he didn't even have the time to notice how hungry he was. He walked over to the kitchen and saw Michonne piling some pasta on a plate.

Rick found himself admiring the way she filled out those black pants before she turned to face him. Michonne gave him a small smile before handing the plate to Rick. He took it gratefully, pleasantly surprised by her thoughtful gesture. It wasn't the first time she had cooked dinner, but he couldn't recall a time where she waited up for him with a hot plate. He looked into her eyes appreciatively and murmured a 'thanks' before walking to the table and sitting in one of the chairs.

"So how was the run?" Michonne asked, thinking about how blue his eyes were and how much she enjoyed the way he looked walking away from her. Rick stuffed a forkful of pasta into his mouth before answering, drawing Michonne's attention to his strong forearms, then to the way his shirt fit around his biceps.

"It was alright. Got a few things that we needed." He ate some more spaghetti and then continued. "We still need more ammo and food. We're gonna go on another run in a couple days. Head further out, see what we can find."

Michonne watched him eat for a moment, looking at his lips, wondering what they'd feel like on her own lips, upper and lower. "How far out?" she asked, trying not to focus on his mouth for too long.

"Hopefully no more than a couple hours away."

"Well, maybe I'll come along, then." Rick nodded in affirmation, knowing that Michonne's help was always useful and wanted. She was one hell of a fighter and she was always focused on what needed to be done.

Michonne walked towards him and put her hand on his shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. "It's been a long day. I'm going to get some sleep. Goodnight, Rick," she said softly, just barely letting her hand linger.

Her touch surprised him. They had only exchanged touches a few times, and each time he was surprised at how much he enjoyed it; the way it always seemed to linger long after the contact was gone. She was heading out of the kitchen until Rick called her name. She stopped and turned to look at him. "Thanks again. You know, for the dinner."

Michonne gave him one of those smiles that he thought lit up the fucking room. "No problem. See you tomorrow."

He watched her leave the kitchen and listened as she walked up the steps. Rick thought a little about their short and interesting interaction while finishing his spaghetti. He wasn't a blind man; he knew Michonne was attractive, and his respect and admiration for her only made her more appealing. He never dwelled on his attraction for her, though. There were too many things that could change, and Michonne was one of the very few constants he had in his life. There was also the slight guilt he would sometimes feel when he allowed himself to think about her in a sexual way, so he never let his mind wander too far.

Rick sighed and decided to let it go. It was most likely nothing anyway; she was probably just having a good day. He stood up from the table and cleaned his plate, then made his way up the steps. He passed her room on the way to his, and began wondering what she was doing in there. Was she brushing her teeth? Undressing? Touching herself? He shook his head at himself and the dirty images that filled his head. Rick poked his head into the rooms of his children, but they were both asleep. He walked into his room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

 **AN:** A new little idea I had. Just something for you Richonne lovers while I work on my other stories. Sorry about the delay on With You. It's taking a while for me to figure out exactly how I want that story to turn out. Whenever I post an update, I'll let everyone know more details. It should definitely be out sometime in September. I don't want to give an exact date and disappoint people if I can't meet it. Sorry about that, again. As for this story, it won't be very long (at least, I don't think so), but I hope you enjoy each chapter. Just a little filler while I try to work on With You and another story I'm outlining.


	2. Chapter 2

Michonne stood in front of the mirror, checking out her figure in the constable uniform. Well, lack of a figure. The uniform was so square and boxy. It was the jacket, really. That jacket wouldn't look good on anyone. She took the jacket off and surveyed herself again. Now it was the tie. She took that off too, and unbuttoned the shirt a little bit until it slightly exposed her décolletage. She rolled up the sleeves for good measure; it had been hot for the past few days. Michonne checked herself one more time, figuring that was the best it was going to get, and headed out of her room. Both Rick and Carl had their doors closed, which was usual at this time, so she figured that no one was awake. She didn't blame them, she usually woke up early in the morning. Michonne could hear Judith making a few noises, so she walked into the baby's room to see her standing, most likely trying to figure out how to get out of the crib.

"Hey Judy," Michonne cooed, watching as Judith babbled and bounced a little in place. Michonne picked her up, hugging the child closely. She remembered the time when she refused to even touch Judith because of what happened to her son. Now, she loved to hold the baby, especially when they found her after the prison was destroyed.

Michonne walked to the kitchen and put Judith in her highchair, giving her some baby food before walking to the pantry to see what she could eat, but there was nothing much to choose from. She was getting tired of eating either dry cereal or oatmeal for breakfast each morning, but until they could figure out another way to get food, she was going to have to deal with it.

She and Rick had to work today, and even though she usually left earlier than him, she decided to wait so they could leave at the same time. Not only would it set another step of her plan in motion, but she would be able to talk to him. They hadn't been spending as much time together due to the number of runs he was always on, and she wasn't very fond of the lack of Rick Grimes time. After eating with Judith for a while, she heard someone coming down the steps. She knew it was Rick; as strange as it was, she had the sound of his footsteps memorized.

He rounded the corner dressed in his constable uniform and paused when he saw Michonne sitting there. "Mornin'," he said, not expecting her to still be in the house. He grabbed a bowl and a spoon, then sat next to Michonne. He took the bag of cereal and dumped some into his dish.

"Not even a good morning?" she asked, teasing him for being so brief.

Rick chuckled and raised his eyebrows. "Not when I'm eatin' stale Raisin Bran."

She nodded her head in agreement. "We'll find some food on our next run."

"Hopefully. Eugene marked a few spots on the map where we might get lucky." Rick turned his attention towards Judith, and Michonne watched with a small smile playing on her lips. She thought it was so fascinating how a man who was so brutal at times could be so tender. It was one of the many things she found herself being attracted to.

"Have you thought about freeing Farmer Rick from whatever cell you locked him in?"

Rick smiled. "Thinkin' about it. Carl wouldn't like it, though. Neither would Daryl for that matter."

"Carl is older now, he'll understand. Daryl, well maybe he'll have a change of heart this time. Besides, this isn't the prison. We're not dealing with the Governor anymore."

"Maybe, but it could still be the same. We get comfortable, I get comfortable, then I start farmin', and people start dyin'. I don't take chances anymore. You know that."

"You don't have to be _the_ farmer, Rick. You can teach other people what to do. There are people around here who don't do shit. We won't have to take anyone away from the important jobs. It'll only be beneficial. Just think about it. Hell, I'll even help you grow a vine of tomatoes or something."

"You'd help me farm?" Rick asked teasingly.

"What? You don't think I'd be capable?" she laughed.

"No, no. I think you'd be… very capable. You just don't strike me as the farmer type."

"What 'type' do I strike you as, then?"

"Someone who's more interested in takin' action. Someone who wants to go out there and do the dirty work."

"Farming can't be considered dirty work?"

"Oh, it can get pretty dirty."

"Well, then I'm definitely willing to help." Michonne and Rick were locked into a staring contest of sorts; both of them intrigued by the other and the direction of their conversation. Michonne was impressed with Rick. She figured that it would be tough to get him to open up to her this way. Rick, on the other hand, was confused and feeling a little warm. He wasn't sure if Michonne picked up on the innuendo laced in their exchange, but it was hard not to. He was running her last reply in his head over and over again, trying to decipher if she meant what he wanted her to mean.

They were broken out of their stare and their musings when they heard Carl's thunderous footsteps. Rick was the first to look away, his eyes landing on a wrinkled raisin in his cereal. He nudged it with his spoon and tried to focus on any thoughts that had nothing to do with Michonne, her luscious lips, her full breasts, and that round, curvy-

"Hey, dad," Carl said, his tall and lanky form appearing in the entrance of the kitchen. Rick whipped his head up at the sound of his son's voice infiltrating the silence.

"Hey, Carl." Rick's voice came out raspier than intended, and he simultaneously cleared his throat and the images in his mind. His eyes flicked quickly to Michonne, but he found her smile trained on Carl.

He let out a silent sigh and stuffed another spoonful of cereal into his mouth, hearing but not listening to the discussion Michonne and Carl were having. He was still reeling over the direction their conversation had taken just moments before. He looked up at her again and quickly looked down when he saw that she was still talking to Carl. Had he read too much into their little… exchange? She seemed like she was carrying on like normal.

"Rick?" The insistence in her voice made him look up. She, Carl, and even Judith were looking at him strangely. Rick suddenly found himself uncomfortable with their watchful eyes on him, and he cleared his throat again before looking up at the bemused faces before him.

"Sorry, what'd you say?" He was thankful that his voice wasn't so gravelly this time.

"I asked you if you were ready to go."

"Oh, uh I'll be out there soon. Why don't you go ahead and head out. I'll meet up with you a little later." Michonne stared at him for a beat before nodding her head and heading out of the kitchen. She called out a goodbye to Carl and walked out of the door.

Michonne let out a long sigh as soon as she left the house. She knew that she wasn't going to have Rick in her bed right away, but she didn't think it was going to be too much trouble. Now, though, she wasn't sure how long it would take if Rick continued to withdraw like he did in the kitchen. She shook her head and continued to walk in the Virginia heat, looking out for any trouble.

* * *

 **A/N:** I always thought that constable uniform was hideous. The only thing I liked about it was the color of the shirt. Anyway, I'm going to try to update this story about twice a week (on Mondays and Thursdays). Sometimes I may update only once a week because I'm writing other stuff and I've just been busy. Thanks for the kind reviews on the first chapter. I'm happy you guys are excited to see where this goes! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Michonne walked down the sidewalk of the community, checking her surroundings and doing the job she was assigned to do when they first arrived to Alexandria. She could remember when she was assigned the duty of being the constable and thinking it was a little silly. She still did, but it gave her something to do on the days when the community wasn't busy with something else. And with the recent tragedies Alexandria had encountered, it made everyone feel better knowing that there were capable people keeping an eye on things. Usually, she would have Rick's company until they went their separate ways, but today that wasn't the case, so she was more annoyed with the job than usual.

Michonne was patrolling when she saw Maggie and Sasha talking near the guard tower. She couldn't tell what kind of conversation they were having, but neither of them looked stressed. They were both sporting small smiles and sharing silent laughs. Michonne wasn't sure if she was in the mood to talk to anyone, but as soon as they spotted her and waved her over, she felt like maybe she could use the interaction and companionship.

"Hey. What's going on?" she asked as she strolled over.

"Nothing. I've just been trying to get Sasha to talk about Abe," Maggie replied sweetly. Sasha rolled her eyes, but the corners of her mouth were still slightly upturned.

Michonne let out a small chuckle. "I've definitely noticed you two spending more time together. What's up with that?"

Sasha pursed her lips in thought and sighed. "I don't even know, to be honest. Came out of nowhere, but he's hell-bent on trying to… date me, I guess." She shook her head a little bit. Maggie let out a small squeal of delight and Sasha hushed her.

"Do you want to date him?" Michonne questioned, the conversation now grabbing her attention.

"Maybe... maybe not." She shifted her weight onto the other foot and let out another sigh. "I don't know. Seems to be my answer for everything right now."

"What about," Maggie paused and looked around for a second, "Rosita?" Michonne would've chuckled at Maggie's dramatics if she weren't interested in the answer herself.

"I told him to take care of it. Handle what he needs to handle, and then we'll go from there. Where exactly that is, I'm not sure."

"Do you think you're hesitant because of what happened with Bob?" Maggie asked. Michonne cut her eyes towards Maggie, giving her an incredulous look.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry! You don't have to answer that. That was insensitive of me."

"It wasn't, though," Sasha assured, shaking her head. "I hadn't thought about it really, but maybe that's why I don't want to say yes yet. I've lost two people I really cared, still care, about in such a short amount of time. And you two know better than almost anyone how badly that messed me up. I don't know if I could handle it again."

"You're strong, Sasha," Michonne said, resting her hand on her friend's shoulder. "You'll figure it out."

Sasha nodded and the three remained silent for a few moments.

"Sooo…," Maggie said, trying to break the silence.

"So, what about you?" Sasha questioned, staring Michonne down. Maggie perked up a bit at that, interested as to where this could go. Michonne never talked about herself, and she would be completely lying if she said she wasn't curious about her friend's life.

"What about me?" Michonne asked, being purposefully evasive.

"Don't beat around the bush. You've been living in that house with Rick and his kids for a while now. You mean to tell me nothing is going on there?" Sasha inquired accusingly.

"Nope. Nothing at all." Michonne didn't mean for her voice to sound as deflated as it did.

Maggie's eyebrows shot up. "Oh. So, you're saying you WANT something to happen?"

"I didn't say that."

"You implied it," Sasha accused.

"How? I didn't say anything except for 'nothing'," Michonne whispered, glancing around for anyone trying to slyly listen to their conversation.

"Yeah, but it was the way you said it that implied that you do want something to happen." Sasha crossed her arms and raised a brow at Michonne.

Michonne sighed, not liking the fact that she was now the one under interrogation. "Like I said, nothing is happening there." She knew that was a bit of a lie. They continued to look at her, neither one believing a word out of her mouth. Michonne sighed. "Look, I won't deny that he's attractive-"

"Attractive?" Maggie scoffed. "I'm very happy with Glenn, and I love Rick like a brother, but even I can see that he's more than just attractive." Sasha nodded in agreement.

Michonne stared at both of the women she considered her friends for a few moments and let out a long breath. "Okay. Maybe I've been trying to figure out a way to grab his attention."

Maggie and Sasha both squealed at that, and it was Michonne's turn to do the shushing.

"Michonne, you don't need to do anything to grab his attention. You already have that," Maggie said once they quieted down. "I mean, you've had it since the prison."

"No I haven't," she replied bashfully. "Besides, if I have his attention, I sure as hell haven't been able to tell."

"What do you mean?" Sasha asked.

"He hasn't made any moves, or given me any indication that he's interested. We were talking this morning, and the conversation got a little… sexually tense. And he just shut down."

"Michonne, he was born and raised in rural Georgia. They're all taught to be southern gentleman. I'd bet Lori was the first woman he had sex with, and he married her. You've just got to be a little patient with those types." Michonne mulled over her advice and nodded. "Anyway, I have to go. I told Glenn I'd help him with something."

"Oh, with what? I can help if you need an extra hand," Michonne offered.

"Oh, no. That's okay. It's uh, just something at the house," Maggie said and began walking away. "Nice talking to y'all!" Michonne and Sasha watched as she hurried back towards her house.

"'Help with something around the house', my ass," Sasha snickered. Michonne chuckled at that, knowing the only thing she would be helping him with was something sex related. "My shift is about to start, so I'll catch you later."

They exchanged goodbyes and went their separate ways. Michonne was left walking around Alexandria thinking about what Maggie told her. As much as she wanted to be patient with Rick, she had already waited longer than she would've liked to. If she had to endure being around him without getting to know him intimately for much longer, she was going to burst. She decided that she'd feel him out whenever she saw him, as they usually met up later in the day when they crossed paths and did their jobs together.

However, later came, and Michonne still hadn't seen him. That's when she realized he was probably trying to avoid her. She narrowed her eyes a little as she walked towards their shared home with a purpose. Maybe she wouldn't have to wait too much longer. A man could only take so much before he gave in. Maybe it was time for her to up the ante. Make the 'southern gentleman' that she wanted not so… gentlemanly.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this one was posted a little late today. Thanks for the reviews, as they always manage to put a smile on my face and make me want to write for you guys. And thanks for just reading! I may or may not post on Monday because of Labor Day, but I'll see. Have a nice weekend, everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

Rick walked up the sidewalk of the community to meet with Spencer about plans to get some crops going in Alexandria. While he wasn't completely comfortable with the idea of becoming a farmer again, he knew Michonne was right. This wasn't the prison, and he didn't have to be the only one working on it. There were more than enough people at Alexandria that could learn how to plant and harvest, and he wanted everyone pulling their weight. Rick knew that having crops would be nothing but beneficial to the community. They had been running low on food, and it was getting harder and harder to find things that were actually edible. Every time they went on a run, they had to go out further and risk their lives just for the possibility of not finding enough food to sustain everyone in Alexandria. They couldn't keep relying on the runs, so they needed something that could last long term. As wary as Rick was, he was realizing that this needed to happen. He got to the Monroe house and Spencer was closing the front door as soon as he arrived.

"Hey, you busy?" Rick questioned. Spencer jumped a little and turned quickly.

"Oh, Rick. It's you," he sighed in relief. Rick furrowed his brows, confused by his reaction and automatically suspicious of Spencer.

"Were you expectin' someone else?" Rick asked, moving his hand to his hip. Spencer's eyes widened as he saw the look Rick gave him.

"No, no!" he exclaimed, shaking his head comically fast. "I-I just thought you were Abe."

"You two have a problem or something?"

"Well, no. It's uh… you see, it's just that uh… you know..." Spencer was stuttering and scratching his head.

"Spit it out, Spencer," Rick said firmly, tired of watching him stumble over his words. Spencer let out a long sigh and opened his mouth, but the door opened again before he could say anything.

Rosita walked out of the house, her clothes slightly askew and her hair tied up messily on the top of her head. Spencer paled and looked left and right, scanning the area to see if the much bigger, much scarier red-headed man was anywhere to be seen. He let out a sigh when he saw the coast was clear.

"Rosita, I thought the plan was for you to leave fifteen minutes after me!" he hissed.

"It was a stupid plan," she said and crossed her arms.

"It's not stupid when my life is at risk!" Rick watched them, slightly interested, but mostly annoyed.

"Stop being so dramatic. Abe's not a problem, anyway." Rosita made her way to the porch steps, but Spencer grabbed her arm lightly.

"Wait, when will we see each other again?" Spencer said quietly, though Rick could still hear him.

Rosita looked at him for a moment before shaking her head and walking down the steps, away from the Monroe house. Rick looked at Spencer's dejected face and instantly felt a little uneasy. He could see his face looking the exact same way if Michonne ever rejected him like that. That's why he needed to get his mind off of that conversation. He wasn't going to do anything but read into it too much, and then get his hopes up for nothing. Now he wasn't sure what he would say to her if they happened to cross paths, which they usually did. Maybe he just needed to make sure to stay out of Michonne's way.

"Come on, Spencer," Rick said. "It's gonna be a busy day."

* * *

Rick let out a sigh as walked to his house in the dark. It had been a long day, longer than he expected, but they had made good progress on the community garden. Spencer and Rick found the plot Deanna wanted to use, and they both worked on checking the quality of the soil and getting the area ready to plant crops on. Tobin and Martin stumbled across them working and offered to help, and Rick happily took them up on their offer. He showed them all some basics, and after they were finished, Rick was feeling much better.

He talked to Eugene about where they could find seeds and other tools when they went on their run, and he had been extremely helpful. A little irritating because Rick had to translate almost everything he said, but mostly helpful. Eugene marked areas on the map where he would be able to find almost everything he would need. It wouldn't take too long to get the plants going. Rick had to admit that he was looking forward to it. It was one thing he really enjoyed doing during the apocalypse, but the last time he farmed left a sour taste in his mouth. He was hoping that that would change soon.

He opened the front door to the house and stepped inside. Most of the lights in the house were off, but Rick could see light coming from the kitchen. He knew she was in there. Rick felt a little conflicted and was wondering if he should go see Michonne, but he decided it would be rude not to. She was his friend, his best friend, and he had been feeling a little guilty for avoiding her. He walked to the kitchen and stopped short when he saw her standing at the sink pouring a glass of water. She had on a tank top and what Rick thought was a pair of shorts, but as he looked closer, he realized it was a pair of his boxers. His mouth went dry and his pants tightened simultaneously. His gaze swept up her long toned legs, taking in the smooth looking skin and those delectable thighs. His eyes continued their path up and he ogled the roundness of her ass, desperately wanting to grab a hold of the ample flesh she possessed. Michonne shut off the faucet and Rick raised his line of sight before she turned around. She gave him a small smile when she saw him standing there.

"Hey, Rick," she said pleasantly. "Didn't see you out there today." Michonne crossed her arms under her chest and Rick watched as her breasts pushed up. He quickly averted his eyes and looked back up to her face.

"Yeah," he said, clearing his throat. "I was settin' up some farmland with Steven…er Spencer."

"Oh," she said, smiling, "you decided to get some crops going?" He just nodded in response. "That's great, Rick. It'll only help us in the long run." Michonne took a seat by the island and drank a little bit of water. "Well, Carol dropped off a casserole earlier. The kids and I already ate. I think Carl stuffed himself with as much food as possible, so he's in a bit of a food coma. I don't know where he puts it." She shook her head and paused, honestly confused how someone so lanky could eat so much. "Anyway, do you want to eat it?" Rick's eyes widened at the question.

"Eat what?" he asked, feeling his skin heat up. Michonne furrowed her eyebrows for a second.

"The casserole… that Carol dropped off. It's in the oven. Should be warm still."

"Oh, yeah. Uh, sure." Rick walked into the kitchen a little stiffly, his mind was so occupied that he didn't even think to just make up an excuse and go to his bedroom. He could feel Michonne's eyes on him as he opened the oven and retrieved the dish. She was probably wondering what the hell was wrong with him. What was causing him to bumble and mumble like an idiot. Rick got a plate and fork, then scooped out some food from the casserole dish, maybe too much, as his mind was more focused on the siren sitting in the kitchen. Sitting there in his boxers. She was _wearing his boxers_. Did she have on anything else under them? Was her bare pussy touching the fabric of his clothing? Would he be able to smell-

"Are you going to eat standing up?" Michonne asked with a small chuckle, and motioned to the seat beside her. Rick didn't even realize he had turned around and was just staring at her. Well, more like leering. He walked to the island and cleared his throat again. Rick looked up when he set his plate down on the marble. She was just watching him, a curious look on her face. He could tell she was trying to read his mind, something she was so good at doing. The idea made Rick nervous. He needed to say something before she knew what kind of depraved thoughts filled his head.

"You uh… boxers?" he blurted. He wanted to cut his tongue out at that moment.

"Oh, sorry about that. I had to do laundry and I didn't have anything left to wear. I hope you don't mind."

Rick just nodded his head and stuffed his mouth, hoping that it would keep him from saying something stupid again. Of course he didn't mind. Well, he did, but only because he wouldn't be able to peel them off of her body while she was laying in his bed. He wouldn't be able to throw them on the floor and spread her legs to dive face-first into her pussy. He wouldn't be able to hear her moan and scream his name as she came on his tongue.

"Where are you going to get the supplies for the crops?" Michonne asked, honestly curious how things were progressing with getting some agriculture going in their community. Rick was relieved by the change of topic.

"Yeah, Eugene helped a lot. Found some places for us to get everything we'd need. Seeds, fertilizer, tools, all of it. Should be able to get those crops goin' when we get back from the run."

"Good. It'll be nice to finally eat some fresh vegetables. I was getting so sick of canned peas." Michonne grabbed her glass and walked to the sink, refilling it with water. "You thirsty?" she asked.

 _For you? Definitely._ "Yeah," Rick said instead, and watched as she stretched to get another cup from the cabinet, admiring the shape and curves of her body. He wanted to feel them with his own hands. Michonne turned and walked back to Rick to give him the water, noticing the way his gaze seemed to sweep her body as she closed the distance.

"Here you go," she said, offering the glass to Rick.

"Thanks." He reached out and grabbed it, but he didn't pull away. Rick found himself unable to. The contact from her fingers, her soft skin, somehow immobilized him. He could only stare into those big, dark eyes of hers, and the longer he looked, the more he realized how much trouble he was in. How much he really wanted her. Rick looked away, gently taking the glass and setting it down. Michonne just stood there for a moment, but then cleared her throat, causing Rick to look back up.

"Well, it's late. I'll see you tomorrow." Rick's eyes trailed after her as she walked carefully out of the kitchen, making sure she didn't spill any of her water. When she left his sight, he let out a sigh and dropped his head to the cool marble.

"Fuck."

* * *

 **A/N:** You may notice that I changed my username. I hated the other one, but I couldn't think of anything else when I first made the account. I like the new one much better. Anyway, I wasn't sure if I was going to post today, but I figured why the hell not. Definitely going to try to get the next chapter up on Thursday, but it might be up on Friday instead. We'll see. Hope you guys enjoyed and Happy Labor Day!


	5. Chapter 5

"Fuck," Rick grunted quietly, feeling his orgasm approaching. He closed his eyes and tightly gripped himself, jerking his cock faster at the image in his head. Michonne's luscious lips were slick with spit and his pre-cum. Her pink tongue swiveled seductively around his head before she took him deeply into her warm, wet mouth. She bobbed back and forth over his length, sucking him with the perfect amount of pressure. Rick was so, so close. Michonne released him with a pop and wrapped her hand around his dick, pumping it a few times before she raised it and took one of his balls into her mouth. She looked up at him with those big eyes of hers, and it did Rick in.

"Michonne," he groaned. He let out a few expletives as he came on his stomach, his hips raising involuntarily to meet the strokes of his hand. He lazily pumped himself for a little bit, prolonging the sensation before letting go. Rick released a deep sigh and got up to clean himself of the activity he often found himself partaking in recently. He cleaned the semen from his body with a few tissues and put on another pair of boxers before plopping back onto his bed. He should have been satisfied, but he found himself still craving more. Craving her.

Rick was conflicted. He knew he didn't only want sex from Michonne. He wanted more than that. He wanted to get to know her better, kiss her goodnight before they went to sleep in the same bed, and just hold her whenever he pleased. He wanted a romantic relationship with her, and that worried him. Rick wouldn't know what to do if he pursued her only to find out that she wasn't interested in him in that way. The possibility that it could negatively impact their friendship was too big of a risk for him. Their relationship was something Rick cherished, something that kept him going as much as his children did. Was he willing to risk all of that just because he was feeling horny? He needed to get a grip.

Rick knew it wouldn't be that easy, though. Especially when she was traipsing around in his boxers. Did she know that she was torturing him? Rick thought back to the slight changes he had noticed within the past couple of days. Something about her seemed more relaxed, more carefree. Maybe she was just comfortable now. That was the only explanation Rick could think of that made sense. She had been living with them for a while. Everyone from their group had ventured out and found their own homes, so it was just him, Michonne, and the kids.

Yeah, she was just comfortable.

Rick sighed, wondering what the hell he was going to do now. How would he act around her knowing that he wanted more than she was probably willing to give? Rick shook his head; he just needed to stop dwelling on it. He grabbed his watch from the nightstand and saw that it was almost one in the morning. He had stayed up much longer than he intended to. Rick put his watch back onto the nightstand and pulled the covers over his body, content with going to sleep and shutting his mind off.

* * *

"Oh, Rick!" Michonne moaned, pushing her ass back to meet Rick's thrusts. Rick watched as her ass jiggled each time their bodies met, unbelievably turned on by the sight. Then he looked lower and saw his cock disappearing into her body each time he entered her. He wasn't sure which view was his favorite, but he was losing himself in her and the pleasure.

"Damn," he grunted, and gripped her hips tightly. Rick picked up his pace and hammered into her. Sweat was dripping down his forehead, his hair was in his eyes, and muscles he hadn't used in a while were making themselves known, but he didn't care. Michonne's moans turned into screams of pleasure, and it only spurred him on.

 _Knock knock knock._ Rick looked up at the sound and noticed that the headboard was hitting the wall. He furrowed his brows a little in confusion and slowed down. Wouldn't it have sounded more like a thud?

"Rick," Michonne moaned. He glanced back down at Michonne and shook his head at himself for worrying about how a headboard was supposed to sound when he was having sex with the woman of his dreams. He picked up the pace again, but the knocks came back.

"Rick?" Michonne didn't moan this time.

"Yeah?" he asked, still pumping into her.

 _Knock knock knock._

Rick woke up with a start and sat up in his bed, completely disoriented and confused as hell. He was having the best dream of his life just a second ago.

"Rick?" he heard Michonne call softly from the other side of the door before knocking. That would explain the end of his dream. That fucking amazing dream.

"Coming," Rick rasped, his voice gravelly from just waking up. He rubbed his face before flinging the covers off of the bed and standing up. He stretched his body and looked down at his morning wood making itself known through his boxers. Nothing he could do about it right now. Rick grunted and walked to the door, turning the knob and opening it enough to stick his head out.

Michonne's face greeted him and she gave him a small smile. "Hey. I ran out of toothpaste and was wondering if I could borrow yours." Rick nodded and was about to reply, but then he noticed that her skin was a little wet, and small rivulets of water were slowly making their way down her neck. He followed a drop with his eyes and watched as it crept its way down her neck, collarbone, and the top of her right breast. It stopped once it was absorbed by the towel she had on. Rick almost swallowed his tongue. The light blue towel she had on was probably just big enough to cover her body. He felt his cock throb and moved his lower body further behind the door, paranoid that she'd somehow be able to see through it.

"Rick?" He looked back up at her, speechless. "The toothpaste?" Rick nodded and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, let me go get it for you." He was about to close the door, but Michonne placed her hand on it.

"Oh, that's okay. I'll get it." Michonne somehow made her way into the room before Rick could say anything and strutted past him. He watched, mouth gaping open, as she walked towards his bathroom, that little towel just barely long enough to cover her ass. That stupid piece of fabric was the only thing between his eyes and her naked body. Rick had never been more jealous or pissed off at a towel before.

When she went into his bathroom, Rick realized he was still hiding behind the door like an idiot. She would definitely think it was weird if he was still standing there when she came out. He needed to do something.

"Did you just wake up?" Michonne asked from the bathroom.

"Uh, yeah," Rick called back, stepping away from the door slowly, worried that she would come out any second.

"Sorry. I figured you'd be up by now." Rick began hurriedly looking around his floor for the pants he had on the previous night. "You usually are," Michonne finished.

Rick paused for a moment. She knew his sleep schedule. For some reason, it made him happy that she noticed something like that. Then Rick remembered what he was supposed to be doing. Where the hell did he put those pants? He looked around and his eyes landed on the closet. He shook his head at himself realizing that he should've searched for something in there in the first place. Rick ripped a random pair of jeans from a hanger, unbuttoned them, and tried to quickly step into the denim.

"Thanks for the tooth-," Michonne paused and she looked at Rick. He snapped his head up, one foot tangled up in the wrong leg of the pants, and could feel his body heat up. They watched each other for a silent moment, Rick completely embarrassed and Michonne wondering what he was up to. Then she looked down and saw the prominent erection tenting his boxers. Rick was absolutely mortified.

"Um, sorry about… this." Michonne nodded, but she still hadn't looked away. Now Rick was feeling self-conscious. He cleared his throat to fill the silence, and Michonne snapped her eyes up.

"Oh, it's okay. It's natural, you know?" It was Rick's turn to nod. Michonne still hadn't made any move to leave the room, so Rick turned around and fixed his pants. He begged his erection to go away as he stuffed it into his pants, but it was determined to ruin his life. He had never hated his dick so much. Rick carefully zipped up his pants and buttoned them before turning back around to face Michonne. There was another beat of silence.

"Are the kids-"

"Carl took Judith out for a stroll after they ate breakfast." She glanced down at the bulge in his jeans. "You've got time to take care of that." Rick's eyebrows shot up. Was this real life? Was he still dreaming? Michonne slightly adjusted her towel as it had loosened a bit during their exchange. "Anyway, I've got to go do a few things before we leave for the run tomorrow." She walked past him and lightly grazed his thigh with the back of her hand as she went. "See you later," she called out, and closed his door behind her, disappearing from Rick's sight.

 _She's just comfortable_ , Rick reminded himself before walking to the shower to… take care of business.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry about posting it today instead of Friday. On the bright side, you guys will get another chapter soon since I'll be posting again on Monday or Tueday. Things are progressing! Well, kind of. Rick's still being a little stupid. I don't know about all of you, but I sure do love some UST! Don't worry, it'll be over soon! Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Sorry if there are any errors in here. I didn't have as much time to proofread this one. Enjoy!

* * *

"Wait, you saw _what_?" Maggie asked, not sure if she heard Michonne correctly.

"Yup," Michonne nodded and put an Ak-47 into one of the bins. "I mean, I did wake him up, so it's not like it was for me or anything. Guys get morning wood all the time." Michonne passed a pistol to Maggie and watched as she carelessly tossed it into the bin next to her.

"Was it big?" Maggie whispered, completely intrigued with this new information. Michonne smiled indulgently, but she didn't answer. The smile was enough for Maggie, though. She let out a shriek and Michonne shushed her, but she couldn't help laughing. She found herself feeling a little giddy ever since she left Rick's room that morning. Before, her desire for Rick didn't really have anything to do with the size of his penis, but…

That man was wielding more than one python.

If she thought she wanted him badly before, well that newfound knowledge made her realize that she didn't just want him. She needed him. Michonne had been thinking about that tent in Rick's boxers for hours now, practically panting whenever she thought about how his erection would fill her up and stretch her out. She hadn't even seen the thing in the flesh, and she was salivating at the thought of it.

"What are you over here squealing for?" Sasha asked as she approached them, her rifle in her hands as always.

"Michonne saw Rick's penis today," Maggie spilled. Sasha whipped her head towards Michonne and raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"No, I didn't. Don't listen to her."

"Fine. She didn't literally see it, but she saw his morning wood while he was wearing boxers." Michonne rolled her eyes and continued dividing the guns into separate bins. "She said it was big."

"I did not say that."

"You implied it."

"You two seem to think I imply a lot of things." Sasha looked between the two of them before catching Michonne's eye.

"Well, was it?" Michonne smiled involuntarily, once again not really answering the question, but subtly confirming it.

"Look at her face! It was!" They all shared a laugh, the fun, carefree conversation bringing a lightness to their chests that they hadn't felt in a while.

"You make any moves on him, yet?" Sasha inquired, knowing that they left their last conversation off with Michonne admitting that she was trying to grab his attention.

Michonne pursed her lips in thought. "I've made moves, but nothing too… direct. Honestly, I've been taking the slow seduction route. It seems to be working a little." She shrugged a shoulder and threw a few flares into another bin.

"So, what exactly are you hoping this whole thing turns into? Just sex, or…?" Maggie trailed off, her head tilted and eyebrows furrowed in interest.

"We'll see how it goes." It didn't escape the other two women that Michonne basically waved off the question, and they shared a quick look. Michonne didn't want to admit that a relationship with Rick was an extremely scary thought to ponder. Her last relationship didn't exactly turn out how she had planned, and she was wary to go down that road again. Michonne knew Rick was different than Mike, she really did, but the idea of giving herself to someone completely in this world filled her with trepidation. So, she would settle with having his friendship, a friendship that she cherished, and hopefully, a few benefits would be added. Plus, a romantic relationship could potentially ruin what they already had. She was taking enough of a risk by trying to sleep with him. Why complicate things even further?

"You're going on the run with them, right?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah, but I think I'm going to lay off the whole seducing him thing while we're gone. Everyone needs to be focused, and I don't want either of us distracted." Michonne put the last few guns into separate bins, and looked up, noticing that the girls had been silent for a few moments.

"Hey."

* * *

Rick walked out of his bathroom, feeling a little less on edge, and rummaged through his drawers for a shirt to wear. He was trying to figure out what to do after the events that had occurred that morning. He may have been a little oblivious at times, but Rick Grimes was no stupid man. Well, sometimes, but for the most part he was observant and smart. After he followed Michonne's advice and took care of his problem, he came to the conclusion that something was definitely up. What exactly that was, he wasn't sure at first, but the longer he pondered it over, the more convinced he became that Michonne was giving him signals.

Rick wasn't sure why he hadn't noticed it sooner. Maybe not having sex in who knows how long did that to a person. Maybe it was because he didn't think she would be interested in him, especially considering how many times she had seen him at his lowest points. He didn't know, but it didn't matter in the grand scheme of things. He decided that he'd wait it out for a few more days, just to make sure he wasn't wrong, and then make his move.

Rick threw on his clothes and gun belt before making his way downstairs. He walked towards the kitchen to eat something for breakfast, and saw Carl sitting at their table with a bowl of cereal and a comic book.

"Hey, Carl." His son mumbled something incomprehensible and Rick shook his head in amusement. He found it fascinating how Carl could be a completely stereotypical teenager one day and act like a 40 year old man the next. He appreciated the fact that his son acclimated well to this world. "Michonne said you ate breakfast earlier."

"I got hungry again," Carl said, turning towards his father for a second before looking back down at his comic. "Raisin Bran doesn't fill me up at all."

"Tell me about it," Rick grumbled, grabbing the nasty cereal, a bowl, and a spoon. He sat across from Carl and unceremoniously dumped some into his bowl. "Where's Judith?"

"Took her to Carol's." Rick nodded, wishing he had gotten up in time to see her, and decided he'd visit her later in the day. They ate in silence for a while until Rick remembered that he wanted to talk to Carl about something.

"I started farmin' again." Carl looked up from the comic and Rick could tell he had his son's attention. He wasn't sure if that was a good sign or a bad one, so he continued. "Michonne mentioned that it'd be a good idea. We need something more sustainable for the community. These runs haven't been giving us enough food, and we're going further and further out, risking our lives for stuff like this," Rick held up the bag of stale cereal. "So, I've already got a spot and plans to get that started." Carl stared at his father for a few moments.

"Okay."

Rick furrowed his eyebrows, not expecting that reaction. Well, lack of reaction, really.

"Okay? You don't have any problems with that?"

Carl began to shake his head, but stopped. "Are you going to be the only one doing it?"

"No. We figure there are people in this community who need to pull their weight a little more. So, I'll teach them what they need to know, help out every now and then, but it won't be like last time."

"Well, I don't have any problems then," Carl said with a nod.

"Good, good." They finished eating in silence and Rick cleared his throat. "I was gonna go and do a little more work to get the land ready for crops. If you aren't doin' anything, you can come help me out."

Carl agreed to go, and they threw their bowls in the sink before leaving the house. They were walking towards the plot for the community garden when Rick saw Michonne talking to Maggie and Sasha. Rick considered leaving her be, but the desire to see her again and talk to her was too strong.

"Hey, Carl. I need to talk to Michonne about the run really quick. Stay here, I'll be right back."

"Yeah, sure." Rick gave Carl a pat on the shoulder and made his way towards Michonne. Maggie and Sasha were facing her, listening to whatever she was saying, when they saw him walking towards them.

"-of us distracted." Rick watched as Michonne put some guns in the bin, just catching the end of whatever she was saying.

"Hey," he said and almost chuckled when she jumped at the sound of his voice and quickly turned to face him.

"Oh, Rick. Hey! You startled me."

"Sorry about that," he apologized, giving her a bashful smile and scratching his head. "Maggie, Sasha," he greeted. "You guys talkin' about anything interestin'?"

"Nothing too interesting," Michonne replied quickly. "Guns, watch points, the run –"

"Tents," Sasha chimed in.

"Poles for the tents," Maggie added.

Rick titled his head and furrowed his eyebrows. "We need tents for something?" he asked Michonne, his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"I don't know what they're talking about," Michonne replied through clenched teeth, giving the two women a look Rick couldn't really decipher. Maggie and Sasha's faces weren't giving away anything, either, leaving Rick completely confused.

"Alright," he drawled, still puzzled, but deciding that he'd drop it. "I just came over to say we're leavin' at eight tomorrow. Thought I'd remind you just in case we don't run into each other again today since we'll be busy and all."

"Thanks, Rick. I appreciate it," she said, giving him a small smile.

"Yeah, of course." Rick stared at her for a few moments too long until he heard Carl call him. They all chuckled at Carl's obvious impatience. "Well, uh, I guess I'll be goin'. Told Carl about the crops, so I'm takin' him over there. I'll see you soon." Rick gave Sasha and Maggie a nod and walked away.

* * *

 **A/N:** This was a little bit of a filler and some info on how Michonne views this whole thing. Next chapter is the run. Now, will anything happen on this run? Maybe, maybe not. It was actually supposed to be this chapter according to my outline, but that thing is never reliable! Hope you guys enjoyed. Next update will be up Thursday or Friday. Also, thanks for the reviews, faves, and follows. I really appreciate it!


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Oh my goodness. This chapter was killing me, which is why it took me longer to post it. When I first started writing it, it was messy and all over the place. So I had to change a few things in the chapter and my outline. I think I started writing this chapter about three times before I trashed what I was working on. It wasn't fun at all. I've got more to say at the bottom, but I'll let you read first.

* * *

"We're gonna be out further out than usual- in an area we've never been in. We don't know if it's cleared of walkers and we don't know if there are people there. So, make sure you're all focused, keep your eyes open, weapons ready, and we'll be fine." Rick glanced at everyone gathered around him. "Everything goes as planned, we'll be back before nightfall."

Michonne watched as everyone nodded, their faces already masks of seriousness. The group for the run wasn't big, but they had more than enough people for what they needed to get. There were seven of them in total: her, Rick, Daryl, Glenn, Abe, Tara, and Heath. She was confident with the people they had, and was sure that they'd be back in a timely manner.

"You all have maps," Rick continued. "All the destinations are circled, so if something happens or we manage to get split up on the road, you'll all know how to find your way back." Everyone nodded in understanding. "Alright, let's go."

They all got into their respective vehicles and made their way out of the gates. Michonne looked in the rear-view mirror as they left, making sure the gates were being closed once the last car exited and sat back in the passenger seat, satisfied when she saw that it was indeed shut. She laid her head against the headrest and closed her eyes, not intending on going to sleep, but just relaxing as the car drove along.

"Don't," she heard Daryl's rough voice say in the back of the car. "Please don't." Michonne was going to keep her eyes closed until she heard the strums of a guitar on the radio. Her eyes popped open and she stared at Rick as he began snapping his fingers and bopping his head in earnest. Both she and Daryl groaned loudly at Rick's choice in… music. Rick only grinned and turned the volume up.

 _Now, give me the downbeat maestro  
I wanna lay it on the line  
'Cause everything I do  
I wanna do it in double time_

"Draws 'em away from home," he shouted over the music.

Michonne turned in her seat to face Daryl, giving him an incredulous look. He just shook his head at her and slammed it against his seat, completely annoyed with Rick. Michonne turned back around and looked at Rick.

"No, Rick. Just no." She leaned forward and grasped the knob to turn the volume down, but was stopped by Rick's hand touching hers. Her eyes snapped to his at the contact, a sudden wave of emotions she didn't think she was capable of naming bombarding her. Their eyes were locked on each other, neither one able to look away even if they wanted to.

 _'Cause when I take a ride in my car  
It's gotta be action packed  
Hear me, action packed, yeah!_

 _ **BOOM!**_

The noise and the impact broke Rick and Michonne out of their trance, and Rick skidded the car to a stop. They all stared out of the windshield silently, just the sound of rockabilly music blasting in the enclosure of the vehicle.

"The hell was that?" Daryl asked, not only asking about the noise.

Rick lowered the volume and made his way out of the car. Michonne and Daryl watched as he examined the ground and the front of the vehicle. He turned around and said something to the rest of their group, then got back in the car.

"What was it?" Michonne asked.

"It was just a walker."

"I told you to turn down the music," she said, settling back into her seat.

"Yeah, yeah."

Daryl grunted quietly and almost rolled his eyes at them. He knew it wasn't because of the damn music.

* * *

"Alright, this is it," Rick said, putting the map in his pocket and retrieving his gun. They both got out of the RV and approached the building carefully. Michonne and Rick had split off from the rest of the group after spending most of the day with everyone else trying to find the supplies that they needed. Clearing a few of their destinations had taken longer than they all anticipated, and they were running behind schedule. The sun was starting to lower in the sky, so Rick and Michonne left in the RV instead of the smaller Chrysler to get the supplies for the crops while the rest of the group continued to scavenge for food, ammo, and anything else they could find that would be useful. They all agreed to meet up with Michonne and Rick when they were done.

Rick twisted the doorknob, finding it unlocked, and opened the door to the garden shop. Michonne followed closely behind him and closed the door. She looked around at the dim and dusty shop, taking in the flowers and plants that had withered a long time ago, their dry stems broken and tilting downwards. The place was musty; a mixture of old mold and dirt encompassing the air they were breathing. They checked for any walkers or people, and when they found none, they finally relaxed and looked at all of the items in the shop.

"There's a lot of stuff in here," Michonne said, surveying the different types of soils and mulch on the shelves going all the way up the walls.

"We should be able to get everything we need in this one place," he replied, picking up a pack of seeds from a shelf containing many different kinds. "Hey," he called out and Michonne turned her attention towards him. "Plenty of tomato seeds." He grinned and held them up so Michonne could see. She smiled and rolled her eyes, a small chuckle escaping her lips.

"I see you haven't forgotten about that," she said, crossing her arms.

"Sure as hell haven't. You said you'd help plant some tomatoes. I'm holdin' you to that."

"Guess we'll be getting dirty then."

"Yeah," Rick nodded, "we will be." The look in his eyes and the sound of his deep voice as he uttered those words had Michonne tingling. She swallowed thickly and shifted her weight onto her other foot, but she was trapped in Rick's lustful stare. He watched her for a few moments, analyzing the look on her face, and looked away. "Well, let's start getting what we need into the car. It's gonna be dark soon." He turned around and stuffed all of the seed packets into his bag, not bothering to look at the various types of vegetables. Michonne stared at his back for a second and then looked around at the different soils around her. There were a many types of dirt, and many of them had various qualities, which left her feeling confused. Why was dirt so complicated and complex? She shook her head and moved on, making her way to the tools. She wasn't sure exactly what he would need, but figured too many tools were better than not having enough. Michonne started grabbing small shovels, shears, hand rakes, and anything else that would fit into her bag.

Rick eventually joined her in collecting several tools, and they quickly and quietly worked on getting what they needed, aware of the sun lowering in the sky and wanting to get everything while they could still see. They walked back and forth from the shop to the RV, loading their bags, tools, and other supplies into the vehicle before going back in to pick some dirt.

They stood in front of the different types of soil and Rick scratched his head.

"The hell is all this?" He looked around with his eyebrows furrowed and head scrunched.

"I'm not the farmer," she replied, shaking her head. "I have no clue what all of this is." They silently read the information on all of the bags. Topsoil, potting soil, mulch, calcium, black gold, phosphorous, all-purpose…Rick didn't know what the hell he was looking at. He knew good soil was good soil, and plants had the tendency to grow well in said good soil. His eyes rose as he examined all of the products.

"We'll get the ones that say they're good for vegetables and the all-purpose stuff. Then we'll take whatever else we can fit into the RV."

"Sounds good to me." They cleared the bottom shelves of what they needed, piling them onto the floor, but there were more bags at the top.

"Neither one of us can reach those," Michonne mused, looking around for something they could stand on. She saw a small, wooden ladder folded up in one of the corners of the shop and grabbed it. Rick opened the ladder up once she brought it back and gave it a shake, making a small noise of dissatisfaction when he noticed how rickety it was.

"I'll probably break this thing."

"I'll climb it. I don't want you falling off and breaking a hip, anyway," she gave him a teasing smile before gingerly placing a foot on one of the wooden steps. She bounced a little in place to check how sturdy it was, but the whole ladder seemed to rattle.

"Easy, now," Rick said and held onto the wooden deathtrap to support Michonne as she climbed up.

"Thanks." She carefully went up a few more steps before she was able to reach the other bags. Michonne steadied herself and grabbed a heavy package of soil.

"Just drop it on the ground so I can keep a hold on this," Rick directed. "Try not to hit me, though. You already knocked me unconscious once. I'd like to keep it that way."

"You deserved that punch and you know it," she laughed. Michonne purposely dropped the soil to the floor only inches away from Rick. "Sorry," she said with a smile. Michonne managed to reach and grab the other bags easily before she got all they'd be able to take. The RV was already packed with supplies from their stops before, and the haul from the shop would take up any remaining room.

"Alright, that's everything," Michonne said, giving the shelves one more look before she cautiously started down the ladder.

"Here, I've got you." Rick grabbed her elbow with one hand and her waist with the other, helping her down the unbalanced ladder. She stepped down from the last step and turned to thank Rick, but he was much closer than she expected. His eyes burned into hers, the orange glow of the sunset making them appear even more intense than usual. She always felt the urge to look away from how intense his gaze was, but something in it always held her prisoner. His eyes flickered to her partially open lips and back to her unwavering stare, silently asking if this was what she wanted. If she needed this as badly as he did. Michonne gave him an indistinguishable nod, but Rick picked up on it right away. His lips were fused to hers not even a second later.

She felt her heart climb into her throat as she feverishly kissed him back, a combination of nerves, lust, giddiness, excitement, and joy filling her body. Michonne already felt breathless, and they had only just began. Little gasps and moans left her mouth as they kissed, and Rick replied with deep groans, bringing her body closer with the hand around her waist. He traced her lip with his tongue and she automatically opened for him, not interested in waiting any longer to taste him. Their tongues and lips moved together passionately, and Rick dropped his hands to her ass, giving it a rough squeeze, eliciting a moan from Michonne. She slipped her fingers into his thick curls and rubbed her body against his, feeling the erection that was growing in his pants.

Rick firmly held onto her ass and lifted her up, and Michonne quickly wrapped her legs around him. She ground her center into his hardness and Rick moaned out at the pleasurable sensation. He nipped her lips with his teeth and moved down to her neck. Her head lolled back and he sucked, kissed, licked and bit the skin that she offered him, driving her absolutely wild. Michonne tugged on his curls and he eagerly brought his mouth back to hers.

Both of them heard a faint sound in the background, but it didn't completely register with either one of them, as they were too wrapped up in each other.

"Rick?" they heard Daryl quietly call out from the front of the shop.

Michonne and Rick quickly broke apart, and Michonne hastily climbed off of his body. She tried to move away, but Rick held onto her, knowing that they had a little more time since they were in the very back of the store.

"Hey," he whispered quietly. Michonne met his eyes with her own, which were widened in urgency. Did he not realize that Daryl wasn't very far away from them? Rick stared at her for a quick second, wanting to say something, but knowing he didn't have time. He rested his hand on her cheek and gave her a slow, soft kiss, never closing his eyes, before he let her go and pulled away. Her breath was stolen from her and she found herself rooted to the floor. Their initial kisses had been amazing, but the tenderness behind that one… Michonne's heart pounded wildly in her chest from the affectionate kiss, and feelings that she long ago buried were determined to make themselves known.

"We're back here, Daryl. Need some help gettin' the rest of this out to the RV," Rick replied, and Michonne watched as he quickly adjusted himself and his clothing. She broke out of her temporary state of paralysis and smoothed down her own clothing, turning just as Daryl and Glenn found them. Daryl eyed them suspiciously, but he didn't say anything. "Here," Rick said and handed both men a bag of soil. "It's about to be dark out. We gotta make our way back." Michonne quickly grabbed a bag, too, and walked towards the door of the shop. She passed the dead, dreary flowers on her way out of the store, an image of how beautiful they probably were before the turn leaving with her.

She put the soil into the RV and went to retrieve more. The group worked quickly to move the bags into the RV, and they were done after a couple of minutes. Michonne looked around at everyone and noticed that Rick, Daryl, and Glenn were discussing something while the remaining people climbed into their vehicles. Everyone would be getting ready to leave in a few moments, and Michonne could feel her heart beat a little bit faster with the thought of being so close to Rick for hours in that car after their kiss. She had too much shit to think about. Her eyes scanned the group and landed on Abraham.

"Hey, Abraham," she greeted, walking towards him. "Do you think I could ride in the car with Glenn on the way back?"

"Are dingleberries brown?" he asked. Michonne furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She expected him to ask her why she wanted to switch places with him. Not something about... dingleberries.

"…Yes?" she slowly responded, not knowing what the answer actually was. Abraham gave her a single nod and walked away, heading towards the car she rode in earlier with Rick and Daryl. Michonne shook her head at the strange question, but was relieved that he agreed, and walked to the SUV that Glenn took on the run, climbing into the passenger seat. She looked out of the window as she waited for Glenn, and her eyes caught colorful specks in the green, overgrown grass next to the car. She looked closer and realized that the colors were coming from flowers that were in full bloom, boasting their vibrant shades of blues, pinks, and purples. The world before had died, but that didn't mean beauty couldn't continue to grow and flourish in this new one. She looked at Rick and was met with his confused and slightly concerned blue stare, then tore her eyes away. Maybe she hadn't been looking for the beauty before, but she was seeing it now.

* * *

 **AN:** So, I realized that either I suck at writing scenes about going on runs or they just aren't good scenes to write out. Either way, I learned my lesson with that. That's why I don't go into detail about anything before they got to the garden shop. Hope you guys didn't mind that too much. I'm still kind of eh about this chapter, but they did finally kiss! I wanted it to happen this chapter, and I was determined to make it work. Also, I hope you guys kind of caught on to the whole flower thing. I thought it was kind of silly, but the symbolism behind it was nice, so I just kept it in. To the people who read my story With You, I'm almost done writing that chapter, so it should be up in about a week or two. Sorry for the long wait with that. I know I said September, but these damn days go by so fast. Hope you guys enjoyed and thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Rick drove back to the community in silence, not interested in listening to his music anymore. He was too busy trying to figure out why Michonne had decided to ride back with Glenn. He knew it had something to do with the kiss; he'd seen the look of contemplation on her face when their eyes connected for the brief moment as she sat in the other vehicle. Rick wasn't sure what she was thinking about, but he hoped that she didn't regret what transpired between them. He was certain that she wanted him to kiss her, so he wasn't concerned that he had read her signals incorrectly, as strange as they had become.

And he knew the kiss was good, so he wasn't worried about that either. It had been passionate, fiery, and above all, it felt right. When his lips touched hers, everything fell into place for him. Rick could only hope that she felt the same way.

"You seem distracted," Daryl murmured from the front seat, breaking the silence in the car. Well, it was almost silent. Rick glanced in the rear-view mirror and saw Abraham's head tilted back, snores that matched the man's body leaving his mouth.

"Just figurin' some things out."

"It got anything to do with why he's in the car?" Daryl asked, jerking his thumb back in the direction of the sleeping red-headed man.

"Something like that," Rick responded. Daryl nodded in understanding and left it at that. He wasn't a blind man, nor was he stupid. He could see the way Rick had been looking at Michonne for a while. The weird interaction in the car earlier really tipped him off to something budding between his two friends, and when they got to the shop, it had been obvious that something happened. Rick and Michonne's swollen lips, Rick's flushed face, Michonne's heavy breathing and slightly crooked vest. Daryl just hoped that they knew what they were doing.

The rest of the trip was driven in relative silence, Abe's snores nothing more than background noise as they drove through the empty streets. Rick found himself looking in his mirrors at the car behind him more often than not, wondering what Michonne was doing, what she was thinking, how she was feeling. This woman had managed to grab his attention with just the sway of her hips. That kiss had him thinking about her constantly. She was driving him crazy, but he couldn't find it in himself to care.

They eventually made it to the gates of Alexandria in the very early hours of the morning, and Spencer opened the gates for them. Everyone parked in their cars and got out, and most of the people on the run began towards their respective homes, bidding their friends goodnight. Members of the community had volunteered to unload everything once the group got back, and they were already beginning to pull out the goods that were retrieved. Rick searched around and spotted Michonne at one of the cars, picking up bags of food they had managed to find. He walked over to her slowly, not knowing what he was going to say or ask her, but just wanting to make sure they were okay.

"Hey," he greeted, watching her to see if there were any signs she didn't want to be bothered by him. She looked up from the trunk at the sound of his voice and stopped what she was doing.

"Hey." Michonne put down the bags she had picked up and crossed her arms in front of her torso. "Sorry about the whole car thing. I didn't think I'd be able to survive another road trip with your awful music," she joked poorly, and a forced chuckle left her mouth.

"Michonne," Rick said, his tone indicating that he wasn't buying that bullshit reply. She sighed in defeat and bent down to pick the bags back up.

"We'll talk about it soon, Rick. You go home, go check on the kids. I'm going to help with the pantry, so I'll be home a little later." She was about to turn around, but Rick put his hand on her arm to stop her.

"You don't," Rick paused and cleared his throat. "You don't… regret it, do you?" He saw her eyes soften and a small furrow formed in between her eyebrows.

"No, I don't," she responded softly with a slight shake of her head. "We'll talk later." Rick looked at her for a moment before he let go and nodded. She didn't make a move to leave right away, instead standing there for a few seconds, before she turned around and walked to the pantry. He watched her go, then made his way up the street to his house.

Rick entered his quiet, dimly lit home and the exhaustion of the day hit him suddenly. He quietly trudged up the steps, knowing that Carol was most likely sleeping in the guestroom after watching the kids for him. He quietly checked on each of his sleeping children, and went into his room. Rick sat on the mattress and threw his shoes and clothes off before climbing into his bed. He debated waiting up for Michonne to make sure she got home, but he fell asleep before he could make a decision.

* * *

Rick woke up late in the morning and got ready for the day. He was pretty sure that Michonne wasn't in the house at half past ten, so he didn't bother hurrying to catch her for their talk. He walked down the steps, and much to his surprise, found her sitting at the table with Carl and Judith, eating breakfast.

"Hey Dad," Carl mumbled, his mouth mostly occupied with food.

"Hey," Rick replied. He watched as Michonne fed Judith a cut up piece of a pancake, and she looked up at him.

"Good morning. There's some pancakes on the stove for you." Rick thanked her and retrieved his plate before sitting back at the table.

"I figured you'd be gone by now," he said, pouring a small amount of syrup onto his food. He usually liked more, but syrup wasn't something they had much of.

"Slept in a little longer than I planned to. This little one must've known how exhausted we were because she slept a couple hours longer than usual." Michonne tapped Judith's nose. "Carl has no excuse, though."

"I'm a teenager. I don't have a sleep schedule."

"Or you were too busy reading comics late into the night."

Carl murmured something unintelligible and Michonne chuckled at him. Rick watched Michonne interact with his kids with a small smile on his face. They had been a family for so long now, and Rick felt like a fool for not realizing how much Michonne really meant to him. To all of them. The desire to make that amazing woman his multiplied.

"I'll see you guys later," Carl said and stuffed the last bite of his pancake into his mouth. He stood up from the chair and put his plate in the sink.

"Going to see Enid?" Michonne teased, laughing when she saw the pink tinge in his cheeks. Carl rolled his eye, but nodded his head in affirmation.

"You like this girl?" Rick asked. Carl shrugged one shoulder and shifted his weight onto his other foot. "Well, don't do anything stupid. And by stupid, I mean having-"

"Dad! I get it." Carl's cheeks were significantly redder now. "Can I go?"

Rick nodded and watched as his son quickly left the house and sighed. For some reason, he didn't realize until now that he'd have to worry about what his son was getting up to with that girl. The apocalypse had changed many things, but Rick was quickly discovering that this wasn't one of them. He glanced at Judith, who was stuffing pancakes into her mouth with her little hands. Rick didn't know how he was going to deal with her having some kind of crush on some boy. He shook his head and cleared it of those thoughts. He'd deal with that when it came up. Rick looked at Michonne and realized that, besides Judith, they were alone.

"We gonna have that talk now?" he asked, and watched as Michonne slightly shifted in her seat.

"Yeah, we can, but I'm pretty sure-." She stopped when there was a knock at the door. Michonne pointed at it and raised her eyebrows. "Pretty sure Maggie's gonna be here any second." She got up from the table and went to the door. Rick sighed again, this time in frustration. He heard their voices, but couldn't really make out what they were saying. Michonne walked back to the table and grabbed her katana.

"You're leaving?" he asked, the displeasure clear in his voice.

"Yeah, but I swear we'll talk later."

"You said that yesterday," he pointed out.

"Rick…"

He raised his hands in surrender and nodded. "Later."

Michonne kissed Judith on the head and gave Rick's shoulder a lingering squeeze before she left the house. He shook his head and sat there for a minute trying to figure out if she was trying to avoid talking to him, and if she was, then why?

Judith let out a little yell and wiggled around in her highchair. Rick picked her up and cleared the rest of the dishes from the table.

"Guess it's just you and me, Judith." He bounced her in his arms and she let out a small squeal and a little laugh. Rick smiled at his daughter and decided to spend some time with her before he had to go outside and work on the community garden with Spencer.

* * *

"You guys kissed?!" Maggie whisper-yelled in shock. Michonne nodded and recorded how many bullets they had now after their run before replying to Maggie.

"Yeah, and it was…everything." Maggie furrowed her eyebrows at the distress in Michonne's voice.

"You make it seem like that's not a good thing."

"It's not a bad thing. It's just… I didn't want it to be that. I didn't want it to mean that much to me." Maggie put down the gun she was taking inventory of and stared at Michonne, confusion written on her face.

"Did you really expect it not to? I mean, you two are living together. He's your best friend. You're basically the mother of his children at this point."

"Maggie-" Michonne tried to stop her.

"What? It's true. And it was silly for you to think that you two could have some sort of… arrangement without getting feelings involved. Especially after everything you two have been through together." Michonne let out a long sigh, knowing that everything Maggie was saying was right, and that she had already known these things, but she just wasn't willing to admit them to herself.

"I'm just worried. I mean, do I really want a relationship during all of this?" _After everything that I went through with my last relationship? Everything that I lost because of it?_ She didn't say it out loud, but Maggie could tell that something else was holding her back, and it probably had to do with losing someone important to her.

"You already have a relationship with him. You just haven't made it official. Or reaped the benefits." They both chuckled at that, making the mood feel a little lighter.

"He wants to talk about it, but I've been putting it off a little."

"Talk to him and figure out what you two are going to do." Michonne nodded and bit her lip, a little nervous about talking to him, but determined to do it as soon as the day was over and she went home. "And once you do that," Maggie continued, "hop on that pole of his."

* * *

 **AN:** Surprisingly, I don't have much to say after this chapter. I am absolutely loving the reviews that you're all writing. You either have me laughing or wanting to hug you because you're so annoyed with Michonne. It'll work out, guys! Sooner than later ;) Hope you enjoyed it! Next update should be out on Thursday! I've got most of the chapter written already.


	9. Chapter 9

Michonne walked up the street to the house later that day. It was dark out, and the bright moon was rising higher in the sky. After her talk with Maggie, Michonne decided to help out with numerous menial tasks that needed to be done in the community. Taking inventory, organizing supplies, taking watch shifts, helping reinforce the walls, and anything else she could think of doing. She knew that she needed to talk to Rick, but she was stalling a little bit. After her talk with Maggie, she found herself doubting what she was going to do, but it was inevitable.

She knew that now. Michonne wasn't sure when it happened, but she realized that her feelings for Rick had been there for quite some time. She just never acknowledged them, and with good reason. On top of all of the death they had experienced, they never got the chance to just relax and reflect. There was always so much shit going on, and now that things were relatively calm, Michonne had no excuse to put her feelings on the backburner anymore.

She got to the front door and let out a small exhale, knowing that once she went through that door, things would change and there was no going back. Michonne nibbled a bit on her bottom lip, steeled herself, and opened the door.

She felt herself relax once she saw that no one was in the near vicinity. She softly laughed at herself for acting so ridiculous and shook her head. Michonne closed the front door and walked up the stairs. All of the doors were shut, so she figured everyone was sleep. Michonne debated on whether or not to knock on Rick's door so they could get their talk out of the way, but she decided against it and walked over to her room. She was a little relieved that she managed to buy some extra time.

"Hey," she heard a quiet voice whisper. She paused with her hand on her doorknob and looked to the right, only to see Rick standing in his doorway. Michonne's heart jumped in her throat and her stomach dropped simultaneously, but she walked towards him anyway.

"Hey. I figured you were sleep," she whispered, conscious of the fact that they were in the hallway.

"No," he said with a shake of his head. "I'm wide awake." Rick stared at her intently, and Michonne tried to swallow down her nerves.

"So, should we have that talk now?" she asked, deciding to just cut to the chase. Rick opened his door a little wider and motioned for her to come in. Michonne grazed past him and entered his room, discretely inhaling his scent that filled the space. She heard the click of the door behind her and turned to face Rick, who was now leaning against the door with his arms crossed. She thought he looked completely delicious, but figured now wasn't the best time to be distracted by his sexy, tanned forearms.

"What's goin' on here?" he asked, pointing between them. "Because one day you're walkin' around in my boxers, then we kiss, and then you start avoidin' me." Well, he certainly wasn't wasting time, either. Michonne felt guilt weigh heavy in her chest. He didn't sound pissed, but she could definitely tell he was confused and probably frustrated with her hot and cold behavior over the last few days. She sighed heavily and folded her own arms in front of her.

"I'm sorry about that. It's just… after everything calmed down around here, I realized how much a want you and-." Her words were abruptly cut off when, suddenly, Rick was only a couple of inches away from her, the heat of his body radiating off of him and engulfing her like fire. She looked up into his eyes and her breath hitched at the look he was giving her. She had never seen his eyes look that dark. That intense. That lustful.

"You want me?" he asked, his voice dropping an octave and his accent coming out thicker. Michonne swallowed thickly, and shifted a little, trying to ease the pressure that had built up at his proximity. She could have laughed at herself. She was getting wet just from being this close to him and hearing his voice. Michonne licked her lips- nervously or seductively she wasn't sure- and gave him a small nod. "Say it," Rick growled, and stepped closer to her, his body just barely touching hers. Her breath came out more rapidly than before.

 _Ho-ly fuck_ , Michonne thought. Did she die during her walk here and go to her own personal heaven?

"I want you." She barely got the last syllable out before Rick's mouth forcefully crashed onto hers. Her breath was stuck in her throat as she kissed him back, completely taken aback by how all-consuming this man was. He slipped his hands up her shirt, burning Michonne's skin as his calloused palms caressed her. She was anticipating the feeling of his hands on her breasts when he pulled away abruptly. Michonne furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"What are you doing?" she panted, still breathless from his kiss.

"If we keep goin', it's gonna be damn near impossible for me to stop."

"Then don't," she breathed out, certain that she wanted to end her day feeling sore and satisfied.

Rick nodded and captured her lips again, and Michonne eagerly reciprocated, letting out a small moan at their passionate kiss. Rick traced his tongue between Michonne's lips and she opened her mouth, inviting him to invade her. His arms tightened around her waist as he brought her body impossibly closer and their tongues slowly and seductively danced together.

Michonne's hands travelled up his strong back and into his thick curls. She gripped his hair and pulled back before kissing him lightly along his jaw, then to his neck. Rick moaned at the feeling of her plump, wet lips on his skin and slid his hands from her lower back down to her ass, squeezing the generous flesh and loving how it felt in his hands. He couldn't wait to feel it when there were no clothes separating his hands from her skin. Rick found her lips again and thrusted his tongue into her mouth, overcome with the need to be suffocated by her.

They broke apart after the frenzied, intense kiss, gasping for air, and Rick made quick work of removing her shirt. His lips trailed down her neck, across her collarbone, and then along her breasts. His tongue traced the skin right above the cups of her bra before he moved his hands to the clasp of the undergarment and took it off.

Rick watched as her breasts bounced free from the confines of the bra that was just a bit too tight. He ran his hands against her smooth skin and cupped her full breasts, giving them a firm squeeze, and lowered his mouth to her pebbled nipple. Rick's tongue traced circles around her hardened tip and he looked up, loving the lust-filled stare that she was giving him. He lightly bit her nipple and sucked it back into his mouth before moving to the right and giving the same care to her other breast. Michonne let out a long moan, feeling her spine tingle and her core pulse from his skillful ministrations.

"Get on the bed, Michonne," Rick growled after he pulled away, not wanting to wait to feel her body underneath him any longer.

Michonne quickly did as she was told and watched as Rick stalked towards her, throwing his shirt off into some corner of the room. He reached Michonne on the bed and lowered himself slowly, keeping most of his weight off of her.

"You feel that?" he asked and thrusted his hips into her. "You see what you do to me?" Michonne could feel his hardness at her center, and she moaned out in affirmation. She could indeed feel him. She ground her hips into his, desperate enough to dry hump him for a little more sensation, but he raised his body up, causing Michonne to involuntarily pout. He smirked and gave her a peck on the lips, then moved his mouth lower, between her breasts and to her stomach, feeling the muscles clench each time his lips landed on her silky skin. He made quick work of undoing her pants and pulled them down her legs, panties going with them. Rick sat on his knees and observed her body for the first time, naked and ready to be taken by him. He bit his bottom lip and palmed his erection; he didn't think he'd ever been this hard before.

"Rick," Michonne urged. Even though she was flattered by Rick's obvious admiration for her body, she wanted his hands tracing where his eyes were instead.

"You're fuckin' gorgeous," he said as a way of explanation, still exploring her body with his intense stare.

"Then show me." Rick's eyes flitted up to hers and he chuckled lightly at her obvious impatience.

"Whatever you want, darlin'." His voice alone had her pulsing.

Rick kissed each hip and the skin in between, causing Michonne's toes to curl, before making his way to her center. She was so wet already. He breathed her in, eyes almost rolling at her scent, and planted a soft kiss onto her lips. Her small gasp of pleasure resonated loudly in Rick's ears and he gave her another gentle kiss.

"Oh my God. Rick, please." She wasn't above begging for him at this point. The teasing was killing her.

Rick smiled and traced his tongue along the length of her lips, lightly grazing her clit. Michonne's hips bucked into his face, wanting more contact. He did it again, and right when Michonne was going to threaten to decapitate him with her katana, he firmly planted his mouth against her and sucked her clit into his mouth, resulting in a loud moan to fall from Michonne's lips. She could feel her orgasm already beginning to build, so she gripped Rick's hair to keep him in place. He drew firm circles around her nub, then traced his tongue up, flicking her hood, only to go back to sucking, repeating the process multiple times. Rick circled Michonne's entrance with his middle finger, coating it with her wetness, before sliding it in. He pumped his finger in and out of her before adding another one, intensifying the sensations she was already feeling. The moans from Michonne increased, and Rick hummed into her, tipping her over the edge. He continued to suck on her as her body vibrated with her release, and when she settled a little, he took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into her entrance, replacing his fingers.

"Oh fuck, Rick," Michonne moaned, grabbing his hair even tighter, still sensitive from her orgasm. Rick used his thumb to rub her clit as he fucked her with his tongue, and Michonne soon found herself screaming out another release that Rick greedily drank up. He gave her one last, long lick before moving up her body and kissing her mouth hard. Michonne moaned when she tasted herself on his lips; it was almost like she had marked him as hers.

"You taste so good," he panted as he broke away from her. Michonne gave him another quick kiss in response and began taking his jeans off. When he slipped out of them, Michonne reached into his boxers and grabbed his erection, hot, heavy, and thick in her hands. Rick let out a moan as she moved her hands up and down his shaft, but the contact was soon gone. Rick almost whimpered. Almost.

"Take those off," Michonne whispered, and she watched as Rick clumsily removed the offending article of clothing from his body. She rose up to her knees, coaxed Rick into her previous location on the bed, and pushed him down. She kissed him before moving down his torso, playfully flicking each of his nipples with her tongue in the process.

She stopped just as she reached his dick and looked into Rick's eyes.

"Say please," she said with a smile on her face, fully intending on getting Rick back for his previous teasing.

Rick smirked and raised his eyebrows. "It's not gonna happen that ea-." His words died in his throat as he watched her pink tongue slowly trace his head, collecting the pre-cum that settled there.

"Say please," she said again. Rick looked at her, debating on whether to give in or not, until she licked the sensitive underside of his head and suckled his tip gently.

"Fuck, 'Chonne," Rick moaned out, beginning to feel the overwhelming urge of wanting her whole mouth on him.

"You're getting closer." Michonne took him into her mouth and sucked, but she didn't move, intent on hearing Rick beg for it. Rick thrusted into her mouth, but she pulled back and fisted his length. "Say it," she told him, lightly stroking him with her hand.

"Shit, please Michonne," Rick pleaded, not being able to take the torture any longer.

"There you go," Michonne said softly. She gave him a smile and descended her mouth onto him again. Rick groaned at the wet heat surrounding him and squeezed his eyes shut as Michonne moved her mouth up and down his length, sucking him into her mouth. He lifted himself onto his forearms and opened his eyes, struggling to keep them open. He needed to see her. Michonne looked into his darkened eyes as she slowly circled his sensitive tip with her tongue, and then went back down, letting him hit the back of her throat.

"Fuck," Rick spat, slamming his head back down onto the bed. The combination of feeling her mouth and watching her was too much. Michonne released him with a pop and trailed her tongue from his base to his head, then back down. She grabbed him and rolled her tongue around his balls before taking one into her mouth and sucking.

"Shit, stop 'Chonne," Rick panted. He watched as Michonne gave him one final lick and made her way back up his body. "So fuckin' sexy," Rick rasped. He captured her lips and shoved his tongue into her mouth, dominating her senses. He flipped her onto her back and lined himself up with her entrance.

"Condom?" she breathed out when they broke apart.

"I'll pull out," Rick murmured, his lips now on her neck.

"Rick-,"

"We'll be fine," Rick said. Michonne conceded, deciding to trust him and feeling just as impatient as he was.

He grabbed his dick and ran his head up Michonne's slick pussy, teasing her clit and moving back down. Michonne moaned for him.

"You like that?" he asked, repeating his actions and circling her clit a little longer.

"Yes, but I need you inside me."

She didn't need to tell him twice. Rick pushed into her, letting her feel all of what he had, one inch at a time. Michonne moaned at the pleasurable discomfort from being stretched by him.

"Ohhh, fuck," Rick groaned, feeling how wet and tight she was. He stilled himself, giving her time to adjust to his size and letting himself get a second to breathe. He hadn't done this in a while, and he was already closer than he wanted to be.

"Move, Rick," Michonne said after a minute, rotating her hips. She gasped at the feeling.

Rick pulled out slowly before pushing back into her sharply, and a cry escaped from Michonne. He thrusted into her several times, then got onto his knees and lifted her hips, grabbing handfuls of her ass. Rick pounded relentlessly into her, relishing in the feeling of her warmth and wishing he never had to leave. He watched as he fucked her, noticing how slick his cock was each time he entered and withdrew from her pussy. How stretched she was as he filled her. The sight was too much and it made his head swim. Rick threw her legs over his shoulders and leaned over her, hitting her deeper.

"Yes, Rick! Oh fuck!" Michonne could feel her orgasm building intensely with each thrust of Rick's hips. The sounds of their skin slapping and the moans leaving their mouths echoed in the room, and neither one of them cared.

"Touch yourself, Chonne," Rick gritted out, feeling his orgasm building quickly. Michonne snaked her hand in between their sweaty bodies and rubbed her clit.

"I'm gonna cum," Michonne moaned, rubbing herself faster as Rick sped up.

"Cum for me," Rick murmured, fighting off his release. Michonne shattered around him, her muscles pulsing and squeezing Rick tightly. He thrust until he couldn't hold off his orgasm any longer and pulled out, grabbing his dick in his hand and releasing himself onto Michonne's stomach. Michonne watched as he pumped his fist over his length above her, moaning and cursing as he came. Even though she was completely satisfied and exhausted, she wanted him all over again after that display.

"Fuck," Rick grunted, laying down on his back next to his new lover. They both remained still, trying to catch their breath for a minute. Michonne sat up and stepped out of the bed, but Rick caught her wrist, halting her movement.

"Where're you goin'?" he asked, slightly worried that she was having doubts about what they just did.

"I'll be right back," she said assuredly. "I just need to clean up." Rick let her go and watched her ass as she walked out of the room in all her naked glory. He looked up at the ceiling when she disappeared from his view and smiled to himself. He figured the sex with Michonne was going to be great, but he had no idea that it would be that earth shattering. He replayed the events in his head until she came back and crawled in the bed next to him. Rick reached out to her and snaked his arm across her waist, pulling her back tightly against him and kissing her on the shoulder.

"G'night," he whispered into her ear before kissing it. Michonne could feel him smiling, and it made her heart flutter.

"Night, Rick." She turned slightly and kissed his lips before snuggling closer into his chest and letting her sated body rest. She was completely fucked. Literally and figuratively.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, that was certainly fun! It was my first full smut scene, but I think it turned out alright! I was going to post Thursday, but it was a cliffhanger leading into them having sex, and it just didn't work for me. So, I trashed it and started over. I figured the smut would make up for the slight delay. Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
